


eleven

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	eleven

i have so many scars on my back from picking due to anxiety  
but ive been thinking them of stars rather than scars lately  
these constellations on my skin were drawn for you  
if you counted them i would be more than happy  
and if you traced them i would shiver  
and if you kissed them  
i would kiss you


End file.
